At Last You Have Finally Won Bankotsu Love Story
by Sapphire She-Wolf
Summary: Madarao, and Hakubi are two, young, demon sisters, looking to take on the world. But, what happens when the two become separated, and one betrays the other for Love?
1. Chapter 1

"At Last, You Have Finally Won..." (Bankotsu Love Story) Chapter. 1 : Our Mountain Home...Destroyed...Gone...

"Madarao! Get up, little sister!" I suddenly heard my older sister,Hakubi, yell, as she placed her paw on my shoulder,gently shaking me, causing me to stir from my sleep. "Ughn..." I moaned groggily, waking from my sleep as I did so. "Finally, you're up! About time!"She groaned, standing up, her golden eyes watching me. "Ugh! Big sister, what's wrong now? It's the crack of friggin' dawn, and you're waking me up, when you know I loveto sleep." I answered, as she stared intently at me, placing her shoulder up against mine, gently nudging, and pushing me to my feet. "Simple, we're going hunting, I'm hungry, and I just can't wait anymore, and I'm not going to." She answered, finally helping me to my feet. "Ugh! Can't it wait?" I asked, sitting down. "No, it can't, I'm starving." "Well, that's what you get for skipping dinner lastnight." "ITOLD you I wasn't hungry, and that IREALLY wasn't feeling well." She answered, staring me down, and towering over me. "So? YouSTILL should've 're loss, not mine." I answered ratherarrogantly as I began walking off. Suddenly, I felt a strong yank atthe nape of my neck, as my big sister, Hakubi, grabbed me,and threw me onto the ground. "Ouch! Was that REALLY nesceccary, big sister?" I yelped, as she stood overtop of me, looking down at me. "Yes, as a matter of fact, itWAS. You were stepping out of line again, and I felt it nesceccary to put you in your place." She answered, glaring down at me. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry,sheesh! No need to get violent, big sister." I replied, getting to my feet. "You want me totoss you again?" Shegrowled slightly, giving me afierce glare from her golden eyes. "N-No." I studdered, looking away from her, breaking her intense stare. "Good, I didn't think so." She answered, as we walked on through our forested, mountain home. My older sister, Hakubi, and I are Wolf-Ayakashi, and we lived in the mountains, where forests, and pray, as well as beautiful scenery were in complete, and utter abundance. However, though we were sisters, we were not related by blood, you see, both my big sister, Hakubi, and I were only best friends who grew up together, and who had also been together as sisters for9 years. Hakubi was a completely black wolf with golden eyes, while I, needless to say was white with blueeyes, we looked nothing alike. "Madarao! Pick up the pace! You're walking far too slow! At this rate, the humans'll get to our food before we do, and I would NOT like that, little sister!" She warned/demanded as we walked on.I sighed heavily, 'Well, so much for not having to hear her mouth at all.' I thought, walking faster. Eventually, my older sister, Hakubi, andI did manage to find some food, and successfully kill it. We were eating, when, suddenly, we were bothknocked off our feet, andaway from eachother, as well as our kill by a large, and really very loud explosion. "What the hell?" I yelped, as Hakubi landed close by, un-scathed, while I, on the other hand, had been wounded, my upper arm quite literally leaking gasped, "Madarao! You'rewounded!" She cried,dashing over to my side, facing the smoke as it began to clear. Suddenly, as if out of no where, we saw Seven Sillouhuetts that soon turned into Seven young Men as they approached us. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of Mountain Wolves." A man with a blue bandana on his head said. "Gessh! No kidding!" Ared-haired, half-mechanical man said, steppingout of the smoke to the side of the man with the bandana on his head. "S-Stay away!" My big sister, Hakubi, warned, growling, and bearing her teeth. "Oh, and what's this? They even talk too!" Another man, who looked oddly like a girl too, said, walking out of the shadows of the smoke, holding a sword over his shoulder said, glaring, and smiling devilishly at the both of us. "We should kill them both right now." A man with what looked like bear-claw blades on his handsreplied, approaching from behind.I growled, and bared my teeth. "Stay away from us! We're warning the both of you!" I , Ifelt a strong hand wrap around me, and pick me up. 'What the hell?' I thought, wriggling, and struggling. "Oh, look, adoggie! Can I eat it?" He thundered, licking lips, only torevealhis razor-sharp teeth.'Oh, that's it!' I thought, as Ibit the giant man, sinking my fangsdeep into the flesh of his hand. "Ahhhh!" He yelled, releasing me. I landed gracefully on my feet, cluching my shoulder, and gasping gasped. "Little sister, your arm, it's bleeding even worse now. Wegotta get the hell outta here!" She exclaimed, alarmed. "I'm afraid I can't, and I won't let you do that." A very short man, dressed in all white, stated, carrying a bamboo tube, of what looked like what might've been poison in his hands. "And why not?" I asked, preparing to make a move. "Because, we simplyLOVE killing far too much to let you twoget away." A strange voice said from behind. Iturned my head to see the most amazing sight, a young man, probably no more than 17, or 18 years old, withjet-black hair, tied back into along braid, who had the most beautiful, sapphire-blue eyes I ever did see, with an odd, purple, four-point star on his forehead,and on his shoulder, he carried a large Halberd. "Wh-Who are you?" I asked, trying not to drool over the handsome young man. "We'reThe Band Of Seven." He answered, "And I'm the leader, Bankotsu, but, you won't be around long enough to remember that, now, will you?" He teased, raising his giant halberd off his shoulder, and lowering it, pointing itdirectly at my big sister, Hakubi. He charged at her, and just as he wasabout to strike,blood splattered into the air, only it wasn't my big sister, Hakubi's...It was mine...Bankotsu had instead, struck me in the chest, just a few inches from my heart, as I stood betweenhis giant Halberd, and Hakubi, my big sister, who's face was struck with fear, and worry, and she watched myfresh blood fall. "Ma-Madarao, little sister, N-No, it can't be...!" She half-whispered, her eyes, holding nothing, but, shock, and fear. "Ha-Hakubi! G-Go! Now!" "What?" "Go! Get the hell out of here! Go now! While I've got their leader distracted with me! Go! Leave our Mountain Home! Find safety!" "No! I won't leave you, little sister! You're all I have now! OurMountain Home isdestroyed! It's gone!" She yelled, attempting todash to my aid, but, was stopped by a bizarre snake-like sword. "Ah-ah-ah! One more move outta you, and the girlis dead, you understand? No funny-business."The woman-like man said, smirking , I coughed up blood, drawing everyone's attention. "No way! That's not possible! How can she still be alive right now with all the blood she's lost?" The man with the blue bandana on his headasked questionatively. "Ha-Hakubi! G-Go! Now! I can't hold them much longer! Go!" "No!" "Get the hell out of here!" I yelled. With a heavy heart, I'm sure, my big sister, Hakubi,turned, and dashed off, her eyes filled with tears. "Why that damned wretch! I won't let her escape!" "No! I yelled, summoning whatever energy there was left in me, and using my tail to pick up the woman-like man, and throw him hard into a tree, he gasped in pain. "You won't hurt my big sister!...*Cough!*IWILL NOT allow it!" I half-yelled, as Ifelt the energy draining from my body. "Why you damned wretch!" "Wait!" I heard the leader yell, as I felt his cerulean eyes on me. "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm losing blood, and I'm becoming faint, hell, your blade is only afewinches from my heart. Why not just finish me now, and kill me, put me out of mymisery? I asked, as the leader, Bankotsu, gently, but, swiftly, removed his blade from my bleeding chest, as I tipped over, lying on my side. He approached me, and looked down on me, he smirked, and then, chuckled. "So, you're just gonna drop dead after all of that fight you just showed me you had in you?" He asked, kneeling down beside me. "Well, this is a real disapointment, and here I was, convinced you'd put up much more of a fight once I released you. Are you really so weak, wolf-demon?" He asked, almost as if he were mocking me, which I'm sure, he was. "L-Leave me alone." I just barely managed to whisper before passing out, then, everything went black, 'Oh inari!'...


	2. Chapter 2

"At Last, You Have Finally Won..." (Bankotsu Love Story) Chapter. 2 : Separated

~`*Bankotsu's .P.O.V.*`~

"L-Leave me alone." She just barely whispered, before her Sapphire-Blue eyes closed. 'She passed out.' I thought, as I watched her body revert itself to her human form. I gently picked her up, and began carrying her, bridal style, towards our destination. "Big Brother, what are you doing? Wouldn't it simply be easier to just kill her, and leave her here?" Renkotsu asked, looking at the girl I held in my arms. "Shut. Up. We ARE NOT killing her, she's strong, and I say we're keeping her, am I understood?" I growled, glaring at the other members ofThe Band Of Seven. "U-Understood." They all studdered in unison. "Good. Now then, let's be on our way." I said, walking on, carrying the girl, Madarao, I believe it was, in my arms.  
Hours later, we finally reached our destination, a castle, and not just any castle, the very castle, and Lord,that myself, and the rest of The Band Of Seven would be working for. We had a job to attack a certain village, and they were paying rather handsomly, so, we gladly accepted the job.  
Once inside the castle, we stopped soSuikotsu could bandage Madarao's wounds. "Her wounds are deep, big brother, but, she'lllive, she's just losta-lot of blood, and may be very weak for awhile, but, other than that, she should be fine."He stated, finally finishing his task, and exiting the room with me. "Ok then, let's get to work, shall we?" I asked, as myself, and the rest of The Band Of Seven walked offto the Lord's quarters, we had a mission to do, and it was about time we got started, so, we could get paid. 'I hope she's going to be ok.'

~`*TheNext Day.*`~  
~`*Madarao's/Regular.P.O.V.*`~

I awakened to the sunlight beaming down on my face. I stirred. "Ughn...What the hell happened to me? Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular, then, as if on cue, my memories of earlier came flooding back to me.I gasped slightly, "That's right! Hakubi, and I were separated when those men attacked us!" I said, wincing in pain, holding my fist to my chest, only to find itcleaned, and dressed.'Huh?My wound has been bandaged, but, by who?' I thought, a-little panicked.I slowly got to my feet, and put on a new Kimono that had been sitting at my bedside. It wasblack with a silver wolf desighn that curved down myside, andonto my stomach,and came down to about mid-thigh, and came with black shorts for me to wear underneath it. I then put some black socks on, and then my sandles, putting my hair up in amessy bun afterwards.I carefully walked out of my room, and began walking down a series of hallways until I finally reached the outside, only to findThe Band Of Seven sitting down, eating, and drinking sake`, their clothes stained with blood,obviously not their own, though. 'Mercenaries, I thought so.' I thought, looking at them out of the corner of my eye, as I passed them by.'I have to find my big sister, Hakubi!' I thought, as I walked on. "Hey! Madarao, was it? Good to see you're up, and around already! Come over here, would ya!" The leader, Bankotsu, yelled,holding his hand up in the air, looking, and smiling at me. 'Crap. Well, it looks like I've been caught, oh well, just keep walking.' I thought, as I kept walking.

~`*Bankotsu's .P.O.V.*`~

She kept walking, apparently, ignoring me, even though I just knew she had heard me. 'Disobey me, will you? We'll just see about that.' I thought, smirking, looking her body up, and down.I just have to say, she looked so damn sexy in that outfit, the way it outlined the perfect curves of her body, and her legs, so perfect, her delicate skin shone perfectly in the sunlight. I swallowed, watching her as she walked."Big brother, it looks like she's ignoring you, are you just going to let her get away with that?" Renkotsu asked, looking at me. "No." I answered, standing up, and walking over to her.

~`*Madarao's/Regular .P.O.V.*`~

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" I heard afamiliar voice ask. I turned my head to see non-other than Bankotsu, the youngleader ofThe Band Of Seven, following me. I stopped dead in my tracks, as he approached me, standing in front of me, as if to stop me. "Answer me." He demanded, a slight growl in his voice. "I-I'm going into the forest." I answered meekly. "What for?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, looking down at me. "I have to find someone." I answered. "You mean, you're trying to find your big sister, Hakubi, I believe it was." He answered. "Well, if you already knew where I was going, and who I was looking for, then, why the hell did you stop to question me about it?" I yelled, shoving past him. Suddenly, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, as I was roughly yanked back in front of Bankotsu, who glared at me menacingly. I looked away submissively, determined not to return his gaze. "Look at me." He growled slightly. I shook my head, 'No.', slightly. Suddenly, I had both of my arms pinned above my head, and my back pressed against a wall, Bankotsu pressing his body roughly against mine, placing his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Now, you listen to me, I WILL NOT tolerate insubbordination, am I understood?" "U-Understood." I answered, submitting to him. "Good." He answered, releasing me. "Oh, and another thing, no running away, you're staying with us, understand? So, you better come back the time the sun sets, am I clear?" He demanded. "Crystal." I answered. "Good." He stated, walking away, and sitting back down with his companions. I continued walking on until I had walked into a forest. I took a deep breath, "Hakubi! Hakubi, where are you?" I yelled, looking for her. I continued this process for hours, before I finally gave up, and headed back just as the sun was beginning to set. Hakubi, and I were Separated...


	3. Chapter 3

"At Last, You Have Finally Won..." (Bankotsu Love Story) Chapter. 3 : Escape Plan...Failed.

I made my way back to Bankotsu, and the others, only to find them re-dressed in clean clothes, and STILL drinking Sake', all except, Bankotsu, of course, who looked a-lot like he had been waiting for me to return, sitting on a rock, his giant Halberd stabbed into the Earth. "B-Bankotsu?" I asked meekly. "Hm?" He answered, looking up at me, as I stood before him, blushing slightly. "U-Um, have you been waiting for me to return?" I asked. "Actually, yes, I have." He answered, not taking his eyes off me. "Well, um, did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? Are you mad about earlier before I left? Did I come back later than you expected, or wanted me to?" I asked nervously, beginning to tremble. Suddenly, I felt a finger on my lips, as Bankotsu stood, and quieted me. "Shh." He whispered, looking straight into my eyes. "Now, no, I'm not mad at you, I let that go hours ago." "Oh, then, what's wrong?" I asked, as I sat down on the ground beside him, sitting on my knees, while he sat on the rock he had once been sitting on before. He looked down at me, "Ya know, you could sit next me up here, instead of down there, on the ground like that." He stated, offering his hand to me. "Are you sure?" "I wouldn't've offered otherwise." He answered, as I took his hand, and sat beside him on the rock, sitting side-by-side with him."Bankotsu, tell me what's wrong." I replied calmly, leaning against him slightly. He raised his hand, "This." He answered, showing me what looked like a tiny jewel fragment in between his thumb, and index finger. I cocked my head to the side. "Hm? What is it, it looks like just a shard of a jewel to me."I replied. "It's called a Sacred Jewel Shard, and just one shard of the Sacred Jewel is enough to resurrect the dead." "Ah, I see. I've heard of The Sacred Jewel before, and I've also heard of it's power." I answered, as he handed me the shard, allowing me to look it over. "So, how is this shard a problem?" I asked, handing the shard back to Bankotsu. "That's just it, the shard isn't the problem, it's what's causing the problem." "What do you mean?" I asked, questionatively. "Look there." He said, looking towards the other members of The Band Of Seven, I followed his gaze. "Ok?" "You see the guy with the bandana on his head?" "Yes." "That's Renkotsu, and I caught him hiding Sacred Jewel Shards from me, and that, for me, as a leader, does not boad well. I know Renkotsu is planning on betraying me soon." He stated. I gasped slightly. "Bankotsu, how can you know for sure?" "Simple, he keeps plotting, and planning, but, he's waiting too long to act. For a smart guy, he sure can be stupid." "I see." I answered, looking at Bankotsu, as he looked back at me, smirking. "What?" "I'm going to test how trustworthy you are. Promise me that you won't let on that either of us know of Renkotsu's plan." He stated, looking me in the eye. "I promise." I answered. "Good, and rather than shake on it, I've decided we'll kiss on it." "Huh?" "You heard me." He said, looking at me, and smirking almost lustfully at me. He leaned in, "Close your eyes." He whispered. I did as he asked of me, as he pressed his soft lips to mine in a passionate, yet, gentle kiss. We leaned into one another, as Bankotsu's tongue licked at my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I hesitated, not allowing him entry, causing him to move one of his hands to my side, and tickle me, causing me to giggle a-little bit, allowing him to slip his tongue right into my mouth. He tasted so sweet, so addicting, so intoxicating. I moaned slightly as our tongues battled inside of my mouth. Bankotsu soon broke the kiss for air. "Wow. You're an excellent kisser." He stated, licking his lips, causing me to blush...Hard. "U-Uh, th-thankyou." I stammered, trembling slightly. "I hope we can do that again sometime soon." He replied. Oh! That only made me blush even harder! "Y-Yeah, me too." I answered, my body trembling more now than it already was. 'Damn! Why do I always blush whenever I'm around him? I just don't understand!' I thought, as Bankotsu stood up, removing his Halberd from the Earth, and placing it on his shoulder, and walking over to his other six companions, leaving me sitting on the rock by myself. Eventually, the sun had set, and the sky gave way to night, the full moon rising high in the sky. I undid my hair, and let it out, so it draped delicately over my shoulders. 'I have to go back to the forest, I just have to find Hakubi!' I thought, not noticing Bankotsu approaching me. "Hey." I heard his voice reply sweetly. "Hey." I answered. "We're gonna head in, it's getting just a-bit chilly, and it's dark. You comin'?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "No, I'm going to sit outside for just a-little while longer, if that's alright with you." I answered. "Sure, but, I want you inside in one hour, no later, and as I said before, no running off, or running away, and absolutely no wandering into the forest this late at night, am I understood?" "Crystal." I answered. "Good." He replied, turning, and walking away, his halberd resting on his shoulder. I waited until Bankotsu, and the rest of The Band Of Seven were already inside with their backs turned, before I quickly dashed into the forest again, searching fo my big sister, Hakubi. "Hakubi! Hakubi! Where are you?" I yelled, no answer. Suddenly, I heard something moving around in the bushes.I turned my head to see non-other than my big sister, Hakubi, stepping out of the shadows, and into the moonlight. "Hakubi!" "Madarao! You're alright!" She yelled, running over to me, and hugging me, tears in her beautiful, golden eyes. "Hakubi..." "Madarao..." She replied, relishing our embrace. Suddenly, I felt my big sister release me. "Madarao, I have an Escape Plan." "What?" "You heard me. I've been hatching an escape plan to try, and get you out of the grasp of The Band Of Seven." She stated simply. "Uh-huh?" I replied questionatively. To be honest with you, as much as I wanted to live freely with my big sister again, I just couldn't find it in my heart to want to leave The Band Of Seven, more importantly, Bankotsu, behind, but,at the same time, I didn't want to end up betraying my own best friend, and abandoning her for The Band Of Seven, I was torn. "Um, hello? Madarao?" I suddenly heard my big sister, Hakubi ask, jolting me out of my thoughts. "Hm?" I answered. "Listen, here's the plan." She stated, beggining to explain her Escape Plan in deep deatil. "And that's how it's done. Just think of it, little sister, soon, you'll be free again, isn't that exciting?" She half-whispered excitedly. "Uh-huh." I answered. "What do you mean, 'uh-huh'? Madarao, what's wrong, don't you want to be free again?" She asked, looking at me, perplexed. "Hakubi, I want to be with you again, but, somehow, I still want to be with The Band Of Seven as well. I'm torn. I don't want to leave you, but, at the same time, I just don't want to leave The Band Of Seven, either. I need to think." "Madarao...Are you seriously falling for those humans after everything they've probably done to you?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "That's just it though, big sister, they haven't done anything to me, and I'm actually enjoying myself being among them." I answered. She sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll give you three hours to think about it before I enact my plan." She stated simply. "You should probably go before anyone suspects anything." She stated once more, allowing me to leave. I left the forest with a very heavy heart, and I had been caught up in my thoughts very shortly before walking into something very firm, and hard, yet warm at the same time. I lifted my head to see non-other than Bankotsu, who appeared to have an annoyed expression on his face, as he looked down at me. "Where were you?" He asked, his voice cold, and serious. "I was in the forest." I answered meekly. "After I told you not to be?" He asked retorically. "I'm sorry." "Why were you in the forest, to begin with?" He asked. "I wanted to take a walk." I lied. He narrowed his eyes at me, as if searching me for any hint of a lie. "That had better be all there was to it." He demanded, trying to intimidate me. "It is." I answered. He narrowed his eyes again, I don't think he believed me, but, I guess it just couldn't be helped. "Let's be on our way." He suddenly stated, leading me inside.  
~`*Bankotsu's .P.O.V.*`~  
"Let's be on our way." I stated, asMadarao followed me inside the castle. 'I can't believe she just lied straight to my face! I just caught her in the middle of a lie! I followed her into the forest, for, I knew she would deliberately disobey me, again. As I thought, her, and her friend are hatching an escape plan, but, why is it that Madarao feels torn, why does she actually want to remain with The Band of Seven? Well, in any case, I know about your little Escape Plan, Madarao, and little do you know, I'll be there, waiting for you on the outside...'  
~`*Madarao's/Regular .P.O.V.*`~  
Three hours had passed since I had last seen my big sister, and I was in my wolf-form, about ready to leave, walking down a series of hallways until I reached the outside. "Bankotsu, I'm so sorry I shattered your trust in me. Please, forgive me for what I am about to do. I'm so sorry." I half-whispered. "Yeah, so am I." I suddenly heard a familiar voice say from the shadows. I gasped, 'That scent! That voice! It can't be! It's-!' My thoughts were suddenly interrupted, as non-other than Bankotsu, the young leader of The Band Of Seven stepped out of the shadows, and into the moonlight, his cerulean eyes staring me down, complete, and utter anger, and annoyance clear in his eyes. "Madarao, you won't actually be leaving, or even escaping at all, for that matter...Because you ahve some serious explaining to do." He stated, rainsing his giant Halberd, and pointing the tip of the blade towards my throat. 'Damnit! He knew! There's no way this plan is going to work! Now what do I do? Escape Plan...Failed...


	4. Chapter 4

"At Last, You Have Finally Won..." (Bankotsu Love Story) Chapter. 4 : Bankotsu's Trust...Shattered

"B-Bankotsu?" I asked, confused, and afraid. "Of course! Who else?" He answered, staring me down, as he approached me. I took a step back, and with every step back that I took, Bankotsu took a step foreward, getting closer, and closer, and closer still. Suddenly, I felt my back hit a wall. 'Damn! I'm trapped! He's got me cornered!' I thought, as Bankotsu finally closed the distance between us both, pressing his body roughly against mine, pinning my arms above my head with one hand, and holding my chin with the other, forcing me to look at him. "You have some serious explaining to do, Madarao." He stated, growling slightly. I whipped my head to the side, and looked down, closing my eyes. "Look at me." He ordered, growling slightly. I nodded my head, 'No!', in defiance. Suddenly, I felt a hand at the lower part of my throat, Bankotsu's index finger pressed against my throat, forcing me to look at him, my eyes remaining closed. 'I...I'm afraid.' I thought, trembling slightly, as I felt his warm breath on my face. "Open your eyes." He growled. "N-No." I answered.

~`*Bankotsu's .P.O.V.*`~

"N-No." She studdered. 'Disobey my orders again, will you? Well, we'll just see about that, now, won't we, Madarao?' I thought, tightening my grip on her wrists slightly. She cringed, and began trembling all the more. 'Ya know, if you hadn't lied to me, and gotten yourself in trouble with me, your trembling would actually be kind of cute.' I thought, as she winced just a-bit. "Y-You're hurting me."

~`*Madarao's/Regular .P.O.V.*`~

"Y-You're hurting me." I stammered, wincing slightly. "Open your eyes, and look at me, and maybe I'll loosen my grip." He answered. I opened my eyes,only to find him still staring me down, only this time, he was smirking. He loosened his grip on me, and Isighed slightly in relief,that smirk not fading from his lips. "Better?" He asked. "Y-Yes. U-Um, Bankotsu?" I stammered. "What?" He muttered, leaning his forehead against mine, our noses just barely touching. I blushed. "U-Um will you let me go, please?" I asked. Stupid question, "No, of course not, you still have some major explaining to do, and I'm not letting you go until you do." "N-No." I answered, he tightened his grip again. "Ouch. Y-You're hurting me."Of course, it serves as punishment for your insubbordination. Now, tell me why you lied to me, tell me why you're trying to escape!" He demanded, raising his voice. "N-No!" I answered back, also raising my own voice. His grip tightened again. "Ow! You're hurting me!" I yelped. "Of course, andI cankeep doin' this all night, if nescessary until you learn tostop being so damn disobedient, and until you tell me the truth!" He answered. "Ok, ok. I'll tell you everything you want to know! Just, please, stop hurting me!" I yelped. "Good girl." He answered, chuckling, and grinning maliciously at me. 'Damn! He has such a sexy chuckle! And that grin!' I thought, blushing slightly. "Explain." He ordered, still staring me down, leaning his forehead slightly against mine, our noses slightly touching, causing me to blush, like, three shades of red. "Ok, ok." I began. "After you, and the rest of The Band Of Seven went inside, and as soon as I felt your back was turned, I disobeyed your orders, and went looking for my big sister, Hakubi, again, I was worried about her, and I missed her." I stated. "Uh-huh, keep going." Bankotsu muttered, his warm breath on my lips, causing me to blush all the more. "Uh, well, after about an hour, or so, of searching, I finally found her, or, rather, she found me. That's when she told me that she had been hatching an escape plan all her own. I told her I would think about it, because, I was torn, I didn't want to leave her, and let her down, but, at the same time, I didn't want to leaveThe Band Of Seven, and let you all down either." I stated once more."Uh-huh, why?" He questioned."The truth is, I actually enjoy being with you all,you all have treated me fairly, and haven't at all hurt me in any way, shape, or form, but, at the same time, I don't want to leave my best friend, my big sister all alone. So,that's why I told her I'd think about it. She then proceeded to tell me that she'd give me three hours to think about it, and then, she'd enact her escape plan, whether, or not I was ready, and that's when I left, and came back only to find you waiting for me. I lied to you, thinking you didn't know what was going on, hoping that you would just drop it, and leave the matter alone." "And after that?" He questioned once more. "I went up to my room, and thought very hard about my big sister, Hakubi's escape plan, and needless to say, I was getting absolutely no where just thinking about it, and it was only tearing my heart in two, and for the first time in my life, I felt my heart torn two ways. But, in the end, I ended up deciding that maybe it would be better to just leave anyways, even though I wasn't certain of what my heart truely desired, and that's when you appeared, and now, here we are." I finally finished. Bankotsu lifted his forehead from mine. "Let me ask you something, do you really want to leave? Is that REALLY what you want?" He asked, looking me in the eye. "I...I don't know, I'm not sure. I'm confused, I'm torn." I stated. He released me, allowing me to have my arms back, gently lifting my back away from the wall. He turned his back. "Well, just so you know, if you ever do decide to just up, and leave like that, then, just know that in doing that, you'll be shattering my trust in you." He stated, his back facing me. 'Bankotsu's trust...Shattered? No way!' I thought, approaching him, wrapping my arms around him from behind, my handsat his chest, he gasped ever so slightly. "Bankotsu, I may not be a part of The Band Of Seven, and you may not be my leader, but, your words move me, and that is why I have decided that I will stay with you." I gasped slightly. 'Oh my god! I did not just say that!' I thought, blushing...Hard. I moved one arm to his waist. Suddenly, I felt a gentle hand cover my own, which rested on his chest. "Are you sure about your decision, is staying with me, and The Band Of Seven REALLY what you want?" He asked, turning around, and facing me, his cerulean eyes staring deep into mine. "Yes, it is." I answered. "Kiss on it?" He asked, smirking. I nodded. "Close your eyes." He whispered. I closed my eyes, as he closed the distance between us, kissing me, his tongue licking at my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I granted his wish, allowing him entrance, our tongues battling inside ofhis mouth. I moaned slightly, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, as he held me close to him. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? My little sister falling in love with a filthy human?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice ask, coming from out of the darkness. Bankotsu, and I immediately separted, his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist,as my arms remainedstill wrapped tightly around his neck. Then, from out of the darkness, my big sister, Hakubi, appeared, bathed in moonlight. "Hakubi!" I yelled. "Betray me to be withthe filthy humans, will you, little sister?" 'Oh no, Hakubi...'


	5. Chapter 5

"At Last, You Have Finally Won..." (Bankotsu Love Story) Chapter. 5 : A Betrayal Between Sisters...

"Betray me to be with the filthy humans, will you, little sister?" My big sister, Hakubi, mocked, stepping out of the darkness, and into the moonlight. "H-Hakubi! How long have you been there?" I asked, releasing Bankotsu from my grip, as he did likewise, lifting his giant Halberd from within the Earth. "Oh, long enough to see, and understand that my own little sister is falling in love with one of the filthy humans." She answered, grinning maliciously at me, transforming into her wolf-form, her golden eyes, which were once so full of love, and trust, were now filled with scorn, as she looked upon me. I transformed into my wolf-form as well, my snow-white coat glistening, and shimmering in the moonlight. "Your fur is as beautiful as ever, I see those filthy humans have been keeping their new lap-dog clean." She mocked. "Hakubi, please listen to me, and try to understand-!" "Try to understand what? That all this time, while I've been trying to set you free, you've been busy falling in love with, and tying yourself down to those filthy humans?" She yelled, enraged, baring her teeth. "I ought to kill you for betraying me, little sister, and as a matter of fact, I think I will!" Hakubi shouted, lunging at me, rage evident in her actions. "Die, Ginro!" She shouted, coming straight for me. "Hakubi, please! Listen to me!" I reasoned. Suddenly, Hakubi's attack was blocked by a giant blade. I looked tomy side to see non-other than Bankotsu protecting me, his Halberd acting as a shield, shielding me from my big sister's attacks. "Bankotsu!" I yelled. "I'm not gonna let her hurt you. After all, we had an agreement, you promised me you wouldn't leave me, and The Band Of Seven." He stated, gently running a finger across my lips, causing me to blush, and at that moment, I realized just how much The Band Of Seven, more importantly, Bankotsu, meant to me, and I fell in love, and at that point, I just knew that Hakubi, and I just had to part ways. "Hakubi! Please, try to understand! I never realized just how much The Band Of Seven meant to me until you told me of your escape plan. Part of me wanted to be with, and wanted to continue to be with you, but, another part of me longed to be with The Band Of Seven, and that is what I'm going to do! Please, try to understand, Hakubi! Being with them is what truely makes me happy!" I reasoned once more. "No, what makes you happy is HIM, that filthy human standing beside you. It's only your desire to be near to him that makes you want to remain with those human filth!" She yelled. "Insult my Band Of Seven Brothers, will you, I think that deserves death." I suddenly heard Bankotsu say, as he took a step foreward. I jumped in front of him, "Stay out of this, Bankotsu, this does not concern you. This is MY fight, and I'm the one who's going to finish it, not you, and most certainly not the rest of The Band Of Seven. Thankyou for looking out for me, and backing me up, I really do apprecaite it." I stated, turning my head to smile at him, very shortly before turning my attention back to Hakubi. "If you really do still care for me half as much as you say you do, then, come back to my side, and be partners with me again. Don't hang around that human filth, it'll only rub-off on you!" Hakubi yelled. "Ugh! Quit bugging me! You know the answer's No." I answered. "Hakubi, was it? It looks like your little sister has already made her choice, and her decision will stand! She's not coming back to you! Understand that being with us is what makes her truely happy, and if you're really half the friend you make yourself out to be, then, you'll be happy for her, because, no matter what, her happiness should matter to you above all else, whether, or not it involves you, and if you can't do that, then, you are NO friend of hers!" Bankotsu yelled, trying to reason withHakubi. "B-Bankotsu, enough. Please, stop getting involved, this is just between me, and Hakubi, no one else can get involved." I stated, looking him in the eye, turning my head to look over my shoulder at him. He only looked back at me, defiance clear in his eyes. I then turned my attention back to Hakubi. "Die, Ginro!" She yelled, charging at me. "That name has been dead to me for years, you, and I both know it!" I yelled back, charging back at her. We clashed. "Ugh!" I groaned as I was thrown, my body rolling into the base of a tree. "Are you alright, Madarao?" "I-I'm fine." I stammered, trying to get to my feet, my chest bleeding once again, as Hakubi had re-opened my wounds. "Pathetic!" Hakubi spat, before lunging at me again. "Die Ginro!" She yelled, charging at me. Suddenly, I saw a flash of blue light swiftly slash across Hakubi's chest. "Ahhhh!" She yelled, collapsing to the ground. 'Wh-What just happened, I thought, as I looked around for Bankotsu. 'Don't tell me-!' I've watched this fight long enough, and I'm not just going to stand by, and watch one of brethren be slaughtered in front of me. If you want Madarao, then, you go through me, and only me first." Bankotsu stated, his voice cold as ice, interrupting my thoughts, as he stood before both myself, and Hakubi. "B-Bankotsu, I thought I told you not to get involved!" I demanded, raising my voice. "Enough. This fight is over, and that wound in your chest still hasn't healed. You're slowly bleeding to death, and I will not allow you to kill yourself fighting the likes of HER." He answered, his back facing me, as he looked over his shoulder slightly, our eyes meeting. "Make no mistake, Ginro! This isn't over! I'll be back!" Hakubi yelled, and she quickly got to her feet, and dashed deep into the forest before either myself, or Bankotsu could stop her. I reverted back to my human form, and placed a hand at my chest, clutching it slightly, the pain growing, as the wound in my chest began quite literally leaking blood. "B-Bankotus, thanks for backing me up." "Next time, you're not fighting her alone, I'll be there to back you up, should you ever need me." He replied, turning to me, his back no longer facing me. He approached me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Madarao, are you sure you're going to be ok with that wound in your chest?" He asked, worry, and concern clearky evident in his voice. "Y-Yes, I should be fine." I lied, smiling up at him. He narrowed his eyes at me, I don't think he believed me, but, I guess it just couldn't be helped either way. Suddenly, I began feeling very weak, dizzy, and faint, then, everything went black. 'Oh Inari...'

~`*Bankotsu's .P.O.V.*`~

Suddenly, Madarao collapsed, as I felt her go limp in my arms. "Madarao? Madarao? Madarao!" I yelled, gently shaking her, trying desperately to wake her. 'No!' I thought, as I began to panic a-bit on the inside. 'Now, I really AM going to step in. This is no longer just Madarao's fight, it's mine too, and I'm not gonna let her fight alone. But, this battle is a Betrayal, A Betrayal Between Sisters, and now, I **am** involved...


End file.
